Frosted flower
by winter morning frost
Summary: one day the guardians find a girl outside dying in the snow. they take the mysterious girl in keen to hear her secrets, jack takes particular interest in her. but the closer he gets to her the more of his own secrets will unravel. please read and review. *CRAPPY SUMARY*
1. The unexpected arrivals

_**Frosted flower**_

Pre face

I looked over at her, our eyes met and right there I knew something was wrong and that was when she screamed.

**Jack**

It was an incredible dream, I was flying fast towards this really awesome looking snow ball fight with one joy snow ball in my hand ready to go and then…. "JACK!" What, Oh yeah, I was helping North prepare for Christmas. "Wake up Jack, you're supposed to be helping us." he tutted. He wasn't going to shut up unless I did something so I opened my eyes and asked, "Aren't your Yeti's meant to be doing this?" as I floated gently back down to the floor and froze the elves who were trying to put shoes on my feet and smirked.

"Jack, every year the guardians get together and help me finish the last few presents!" said North exasperating. "Well I don't see Bunny anywhere!" I shot back. In that precise moment, he burst through the door carrying ….a girl? "Hey mate, you might want to look at this" Bunny said.

"What is this?" North asked. "I found her outside shivering" he said. I couldn't stop staring. She was beautiful, she had copper skin that glowed slightly in the light and hair was as black as midnight wearing what looked what the Native Americans used to wear, "She's barely breathing." said Bunny.

"Move" I said. They stared at me, "Winter spirit, remember." They still looked confused, "I can draw the cold out of people",

"Oh" said Tooth "I didn't know you could do that" "Uhh, just move" I said, as I approached the girl and placed my hand on her forehead. I concentrated hard and I could feel it working. Suddenly her eyes fluttered open. Her eyes didn't match the rest of her body. I'd expected them to be brown, instead they were the colour of sapphires… and utterly gorgeous. She snapped me out of my trance by saying, "You can remove your hand now." I looked up and saw her staring at me. "Uh yeah sorry" I mumbled and offered my hand to help her up, she took it and I pulled her up. "What is your name?" North asked,

"Lillie" she said while observing all of us, her eyes hovered on me. I stared mesmerized, and I wasn't sure if it was just me but, I think she blushed a bit. Sandman flew up and did his weird picture above head communication that I still didn't understand. It looked like she didn't either. "Um what is he doing?" she asked, "He is asking why you were outside my work shop." North said looking her over as if he was about to ask the same thing.

"I honestly have no idea. I went to sleep in the woods, and I woke up here with his hand on my head." she said pointing at me.

"I do have a name" I said, a little bit irked, "It's Ja…"

"I know who you are." she giggled,

"Then may I ask who you are?" Bunny said. She looked confused,

"I already told you my name." she said trying to work out what he meant, "Not your name." he said dismissively, "For starters, are you even human?" he asked. "Not exactly sure." she replied.

"What?" we all said at the same time,

"Well…" she said "I have powers and I can't die but I have to eat, sleep and have all the other human problems." there was silence from everyone, including me, "Well aren't you the freak of nature." I said with a grin. She smiled back and my stomach felt funny, "Well…" said Bunny "Where _did_ you come from?"

"I… I'm from the southern Quoiukahomic tribe" she said nervously. North stared at her open mouthed then caught me looking curiously and quickly fixed himself. "You mean you're not a MIM (man in moon) creation" he said thoughtfully. The others did a double take and stared at her. "Well now that we have of all the completely irrelevant information out of the way." I said as I walked over, "Would you like a tour of the work shop… or work warehouse" I said offering her my hand. She laughed, "Sure… and here I thought you were meant to be the bad guardian." She was still chuckling as I lead her through the yetis. "What did North mean about you not being a MIM creation?" I asked as she stared at the completely useless elves, "It means that I was born with my power and didn't die" she said simply, "Oh" I said, "So how old are you?" "16" she answered. North came in while she was playing with the elves, who completely adored her, "Lillie, me and the other guardians would like to know… um, well we know that where you come from and that you must have parents and…" "My mother is dead so I ran away and have no intention of ever going back" she said cutting him off, "Oh" North said, "Well would you like to stay here tonight while I deliver the presents?" she looked kind of relieved as if she didn't particularly like the idea of trying to find a place to sleep tonight, "And.." he added, "Jack will stay with you." I looked at him slightly shocked but hey, I didn't mind. She looked as if this made her happier, but it could have just been my imagination again. When all the other guardians had gone to help North, I stayed and talked with Lillie until she fell asleep on me. When they got back Bunny stared at me and said "aherm, crushalert!" I glared at him and he laughed.

When they all went back to their secret bases I carefully lifted her up and put her back down. North wouldn't be back until 3 in the morning so I decided to chillax. After about half an hour I heard something in the globe room, I looked at Lillie and thought she would be fine so I ran and found the nightmare king sitting there expecting me, "hello brother" he said calmly.

I pointed my staff at him and he held his hands up saying "I come in peace" I wasn't convinced so I said, "Give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you now?" "A, you can't, B, father wouldn't like you very much." he said.

"He doesn't like me anyway" I mumbled. "Oh he's still ignoring you is he?" he said, and laughed "He never did like you much did he… um, who's that?" Pitch said pointing over my shoulder and I saw Lillie standing there, mouth open watching us, "I'm out of here" said Pitch and he disappeared. _Oh great_, I thought_, now I had to explain this carefully so she wouldn't tell the guardians._ "Um… "

"What just happened?" she asked,

"Family reunion." I muttered.

I sighed, "I have to tell you my story Lillie."

"Okay" she said slowly.

"So after I became a guardian, MIM broke his 300 year silence and told me that I wasn't like the other guardians. He… uh, he told me that I was his son." she looked confused so I said, "You see, he's come down from the moon only twice, both times because he'd fallen in love with a human. The first time he had Pitch, and the second time he had me."

"Oh okay." she said rather calmly "Heh" I said "All those years I wanted a family and when I get one it sucks" I said,

"So I'm assuming you want me to keep this a secret?" she said grinning,

"Yes, very much so" I replied grinning back,

"Sure thing" she said quietly. Then she smiled and her eyes tuned gold for a second and a piece of paper floated in front of me, "Here's a contract of my silence." she sniggered,

"How did you do that?" I asked

"My power" she said "I just think what I want to happen, and it does."

"That is really awesome" I said. She smiled and blushed, this time I was sure of it, then she yawned. I laughed and said, "You probably need to go to bed now." She laughed "Yeah, I do" she went to the bed and said "Night Jack." I smiled "Night Lillie." I said.

The next morning when she woke up North was waiting for her. He said she could stay with the guardians for a while. She was so relieved. Then Tooth said, "You'd better come look at this."

I followed North to the main communication room (for talking to MIM), where we found Tooth tittering nervously, "MIM says he's coming down." she manager to stutter,

"What!" I said, now very worried. He'd kept my secret so far but…. That's when it started. The ground was shaking, and part of the floor was glowing, and then MIM stepped out of the light. He was pale like me, tall like Pitch and had jet black hair also like Pitch, "Subtle" I muttered,

"Hello" he said

"Hello and goodbye" I said and attempted to fly away but Bunny grabbed my hood and growled, "Oh no you don't." MIM looked at everyone except me, as if trying to purposely avoid me, "There is something that Jack has been keeping from you, but I think that you need to know." I paled, if that's even possible. _Don't you dare, you son of a *****._ I thought but the looks the guardians were giving me told me that I didn't just think it, "What is it?" North asked his eyes never leaving me, "This is awkward for me too Jack" MIM said arrogantly. I snorted.

"Yeah sure." I muttered. "Now that I exist you try to ruin my life."

"Shut up Jack, continue MIM." Bunny said, quite annoyed.

"Well" MIM said, "Jack is my son." I cringed as he said it.

"And" he continued, "Pitch is his half-brother." There was silence. I turned around and everyone was staring. I groaned.

"That's one hell of a secret mate." said Bunny spinning one of his boomerangs. Then Lillie spoke, "That's important because...?" She said, looking very confused at all this. "Well" MIM said, "The last time _I_ checked, Pitch wants Jack dead and I'm just making it clear that I'm not taking sides… probably." he added, making me worried. I knew pitch was evil but MIM hated me more. "By the way" he said, "Who exactly are _you_?" he asked, looking at Lillie.

"She's a guest" North said vaguely, not really concentrating on what MIM was saying. North was still looking at me. I glared at him annoyed, "What a pretty guest." MIM said looking her over slowly, "Though I do not remember creating you." He said confused. "You didn't." she replied cooly, his eyes widened with surprise. "Oh so your one of them." He said with realisation. "I heard you lost your queen, I'm very sorry." He said as she clenched her jaw. "Yes" she replied. He nodded and asked, "May I hold your hand?" If I looked confused she looked like everyone just turned into clowns! "Sure…?" she managed to stutter. She offered her hand. I was trying to figure out why MIM wanted to hold her hand when I heard a gasp of pain. I looked over and saw that Lillie had collapsed to the floor. "What did you do to her?!" I snapped at MIM, "I read her memory, and am currently projecting it for you to see." he answered. I looked up at the image forming above her head and flew over curiously to watch with the others.


	2. A bloody birthday

**Lillie**

What was happening? I was back at my fifth birthday. No, no, no, not that day. I couldn't be here, why was I _here_? I suddenly saw my five year old self running with my mum to the cornfields. That had been my birthday wish, to play hide and seek in the cornfields with mummy. I followed behind them watching. Mum was counting and I was hiding behind a cornstalk giggling when a hurricane of sorts came trapping us in the field. A man stepped out the storm. He was tall, fat and had a cruel face. "Ratcliff." I growled. Then I turned back to the scene. My mother was screaming at me to run but I stayed to help her, not that I did much. Ratcliff grabbed her around the neck and fastened steel handcuffs on her wrists, "Don't move or I make it iron." he whispered in her ear and carefully tied a gag over her mouth. She stilled, my five year old self tried to run towards her but fell over. I realize now that was because mum had cast an invisible force around my feet to stop me running for her. I couldn't watch anymore and I tried to leave but something was holding me there and when I tried to close my eyes they were forced open. "I hope you were worth the effort of me coming out here little one." Ratcliff said with a sneer. I watched my five year old self start crying and I realized that I was as well. "So you're the new destiny." he drawled and did a mocking bow. Little me looked up and nodded cautiously. "Well then I'm going to offer you a deal. You give me your powers and I won't kill your poor mother here." he said shoving her face up so I could see her. "Your choice really." he said smiling. Little me looked at mum who was frantically shaking her head. Mum tried to get up to run to but she fell over again. She kept trying and failing. Ratcliff raised an eyebrow, "I'll take that as a no then." he said. I didn't want to watch this but every time I tried to turn away or shut my eyes some invisible force kept making me watch. "Well if that's what you want…" Radcliff said excitedly, "How do you want me to kill her? Wait, I have a great idea!" He conjured his magic and I watched, (both me's) as my mother get bloated and begin to expand. The one thing I thanked Radcliff for is keeping her gag on because even muffled, her screams were horrifying. After about two minutes of slowly blowing her up like a balloon, she exploded. Spraying blood and guts everywhere, as I collapsed with sobs. Little me screamed, "Mummy!" I finally managed to stand up and ran to where mum used to be, but Radcliff wasn't finished yet. He used his magic to gather all the blood and guts from everywhere and dumped it on little me. When this happened, her eyes opened wide in horror, and she turned around to face Radcliff he said, "There's your mummy Lillie." And just like that, he disappeared into thin air. Just as he did, my older sister Pocahontas, who was ten at the time, came to get me and mum from the corn fields. When she saw little me covered in blood and mum nowhere to be seen, "Lillie" she said slowly "where's mum?" as soon as she said that little me stood up and ran as fast as she could towards the woods. "Lillie!" little Pocahontas yelled, and the memory blurred and faded into black.


	3. A fathers pride

**Jack**

The projection faded and we all turned to Lillie, who was still unconscious on the ground. Tooth, who was always overly emotional suddenly burst into tears on me, "That poor girl." she sobbed as she clung to me. I peeled her off of me and flew over to Lillie to see if she was going to wake up any time soon. As soon as I got close her eyes fluttered open and she groaned as she sat up. "You okay?" I asked softly, "Yeah" she said rubbing her head. Now that she was awake everyone came over and pushed me out of the way, I walked over to the globe only to see MIM standing there, so I immediately walked the other way. As soon as she stood up the guardians started asking her lots of questions so I went over to listen.

"I don't understand if you and your mum were so _all_ powerful and everything, why you didn't kick that jerks butt?" asked Bunny. "Um... well, I didn't really know how to use my powers yet, and mum….. Uh, you saw the chains right?"

"Yeah..." I said, curious now.

"Well, we do have a few weaknesses. Steel stops our powers and iron does the same but causes extreme agony." she explained simply.

"Aha!" That explains the, '_Don't move or I make it iron'_, thing!" exclaimed North. "You poor child." he said suddenly scooping her into a bear hug.

"Can't breathe!" she gasped and North put her down.

"Why are you all sorry for her?" MIM asked, looking extremely confused. "She's the reason her mother is dead." he said pointing at her.

"You start pointing fingers I'll point a very rude one at you." she said coldly. Suddenly I couldn't help it, I burst out laughing and she as well as the rest of the guardians joined in. MIM glared at me and said, "That's the last time you laugh at me boy." and suddenly I felt blinding pain and fell to the floor.


	4. The power of a destiny

**Lillie **

I have no idea what happened. One minute we were all laughing and the next minute Jack was on the floor screaming in agony and… dissolving? I looked over at MIM, who was glowing slightly then back to Jack who was now convulsing. All the guardians rushed over to Jack to see what was happening. I could tell MIM was using his power to do this from the way he was smiling. I summoned enough magic to make my eyes glow, so that MIM would think I had a lot more magic ready, and yelled out to him, "Leave now MIM!" he glanced over then went back to watching Jack, "Leave!" I yelled, this time he held my gaze. I monitored his thoughts and pushed them gently towards leaving. Suddenly he disappeared into a tornado of white light. I looked over to Jack who was now reforming. I walked over awkwardly, Tooth was off her head panicking and flying spastically all over the place. I looked over at Jack again then looked away quickly because he wasn't wearing a shirt. He had abs, _Wow, was not expecting that,_ I thought tomyself. I looked up at the ceiling and frowned, MIM's tornados had cracked some holes in the roof. I started to fix it moving the pieces back into place and sealing all the gaps. When it was finished I turned around to find all the guardians, well except Jack, staring at me. "Um, sorry", I said while blushing. Jack suddenly groaned taking the guardian's attention away from me. His eyes fluttered and he started to float upwards surrounded by icy-blue light. I watched spellbound and when he was about three metres off the ground he stopped, his eyes opened and the blue light exploded into small snowflakes that floated gently down to the ground. Jack wasn't so lucky, he dropped out of the air like a stone, landing with a thud on the ground.


	5. Authors note

**Authors note **

Hi and thanks for reading my story. I am just interjecting here to explain something. You may have noticed that my descriptions are somewhat lacking, I would like to explain the reasoning behind this. Like in any ordinary book I want my readers to imagine the character's as they/you see them I will describe the absolute essentials that I really need you to see in the character, like how Lillie has copper skin, black hair and the blue eyes. The characters from the movie don't really need describing they were in a movie. There are three characters that I would like to get their looks down, (essentials only).

Lillie: she has black hair, when I say black I mean black black and she has a fringe, she has copper skin, like if you have seen the movie Pocahontas, like that skin, her eyes are sapphire blue, this is the one thing I really want to stress, when she uses her powers they turn golden, but the blue is the most important. Look up some pictures of sapphires to get an idea. She is meant to be insanely pretty, beautiful and utterly gorgeous, she has good figure. Other than that it's up to you.

MIM: he has pale skin like jacks, with a slight grey tint, has golden eyes, like pitch, jet black hair, also like pitch, he is also very tall. I like to imagine him as haughty looking, he is sort of a villain.

Ratcliff: I don't think I described him at all, poor evil dude. He doesn't really feature again apart from a few mentions. He is fat and an English lord, he is also extremely racist. Other than that any evilly looking image is good.

Thank you for indulging my little (not) note, please continue to read my story.

WINTER OUT!


End file.
